swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Bounter Hunter Missions Guide
__FORCETOC__ BH Missions (General BH missions) The Layout of a BH Mission. Beginners: *'Step 1' - Get a mission (you'll have to find a Bounty Hunter Mission Terminal). *'Step 2' - Wait for your informant to contact you. *'Step 3' - Find and eliminate your bounty at the given waypoint on the same planet you are on. Anyone who has mastered this profession will tell you that the most tedious part is the time it takes to accomplish these three steps. The problem is that once you get the mission, you must speak to a SpyNet operative to get the actual waypoint (usually in some remote location on the planet - Use CTRL+V to see it), then travel to that location and return to get the next. So the time factor is three-fold. The time it takes to travel to the terminal The time it takes to travel from the terminal to the Operative The time it takes for informant to contact you Advanced / Experts (from level 42 onward): *'Step 1' - Get a mission (BH terminals). *'Step 2' - Wait for your informant to contact you and give you the marks Bio Signature. *'Step 3' - Leave the city far enough to call an Arakyd Probe droid from orbit. Call the droid (select find or track from the droid's radial menu). *'Step 4' - The droid drops from orbit and is now called "Imperial Probot Base". Go up to it and use option 2 from your radial menu to upload the bounty's biological signature. *'Step 5' - Wait for the droid to locate the target (approx. 3 minutes). *'Step 6' - Go to the planet the arakyd droid found the target on. (This is not a recently updated waypoint, but left from when if found what planet the target was on). *'Step 7' - Send out a seeker droid (find or track, tracking is better if you have the skill to do it). *'Step 8' - After seeker locates the target, travel to the new waypoint and eliminate your target. (You can start traveling to the waypoint your Arakyd droid gave you, but your bounty probably moved far away while you were traveling to the planet.) You may have to send more than one seeker to pin down their location, and the targets are often moving (trying to get to a starport or something). PvP bounties PVP bounties work the same as NPC bounties (the tracking part, anyways). Every time someone Death Blows another player in faction PVP they have a 1k bounty pinned on them. The person who was killed may put 20k - 1 million extra onto it. When a bounty reaches 15k, the player is put on the bounty hunter terminal. Take the mission, track with your droids, and KILL! Tips (for the hunter) *If your probe droid says the target is on Rori, don't send out a seeker just yet. Instead, look around Restuss, that's probably where they are. The same goes for Tatooine. Check Mos Eisley first. On Correllia, check Coronet. (I am from Bloodfin, where Coronet has a decent amount of people) *If you're tracking a target of the opposite faction, going SF can net you GCW points as well as the reward from the mission. But you might scare your target away if they see you changing status. *In general, a higher bounty means a tougher target (they've killed more people). However, a bounty of 19k or lower means that they've killed 19 people, since the lowest amount you can set is 20k. A bounty that is an uneven number (like 387k) is most likely a player-funded bounty with some kills attached. *In order for combat to start, you have to attack, so you are always given the element of surprise. The other possibility is a smuggler with the "Shoot First" expertise ability to use this special and activate combat. *If you set your radar to a high range, you can find your target before they notice you. *There is nothing wrong with AFK killing. We are the "scum of the galaxy", aren't we? *Even if you don't plan on actively hunting someone, take the mission anyways. Who knows? You might run into your target. *If you know your target is a smuggler, be careful, not only can they know (through Inside Information) how much of a bounty they have, they can also know if anyone is hunting them and if they are close. Some Tips (for the hunted) You'll know you're being tracked if... *Someone is following you in the middle of nowhere. *Along those lines, if someone is following you in a populated area. *You've gone on a imperial/rebel killing spree. *You've been attacked by a bounty hunter (the bounty doesn't go away until you're dead). Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Guides